Do you hear that love, they're playing our song
by CUPCAK3FiSH
Summary: "With those words, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Harry met Dracos gray eyes with a small smile on his face. FLUFF, DRARRY.


**Haha, wow. This really is gay, but I think it's cute so I'll live :)**  
><strong>The song is All About Us by He Is We. <strong>

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything you recognize. If i would, there'd be Drarry.**

* * *

><p>"This ring is made of gold, the most precious metal, just as you are the most precious in my life. It has no beginning and no ending, just as my love for you. By giving it to you, I give you what's left of my heart."<p>

"Draco, with this ring, I ask for the right to love you as long as I breathe. When you ever doubt yourself, think of what it symbolises; me and how much I love you. "

"With those words, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." Harry met Dracos gray eyes with a small smile on his face. He carefully stroke away the tears from the blondes face before he leant in and gently pressed their lips together. Applause broke out as the two seperated, arms around eachother. A white dancefloor was appering beneath them and people were moving to make room for the neewly weds.

"Harry." Harry looked up as he heard Hermiones voice from the stage. She had one of her hands on the slightly visible baby bum that was beginning to grow.

"I know that me and Ron wasn't the most supportive to your relationship at first. I can't speak for him, but I know that I shouldn't have been so prejudging. All of us have made mistakes in our past, and I should have trusted your judgement. I've never seen you as happy as you are around Draco. I know he's good for you in that way that neither me or Ron could ever be. Draco, welcome to the family." The lights went down as the music started. Harry turned to Draco with a smile on his face.

"May I?" Draco nodded and took his outstreached hand, following him out to the middle of the dancefloor. With their arms around eachother they began swaying in time with the music.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

Harry spun the smiling Draco around, before replacing his hands around his husbands waist. Hermiones voice fitted the song perfectly and Draco had to look away to not start crying again.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all, _

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._

Ron made his way to the stage, taking Hermiones hand as he began to sing.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, real close?_

Harry was amazed. In all the years they'd known eachother, he had never heard his best friend sing. At least not seriously.

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all, _

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all about us._

The harmony of their voices were to much for Draco to handle. With the man he loved and got to spend his life with next to him, the lyrics of the song and the fact that they _had made it _he couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"I love you." he said, meeting Harrys gaze.

"I love you too, more than anything."

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

"I would say that this is our song by now." Draco just nodded, not being able to get a single word out.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's all, all, all, all._

_Every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt, _

_But it's all about us._

Harry stroke a strand of the whiteblond hair out of Dracos face, dragging him even closer before leaning in and letting their lips touch. Draco entangled his hands in the black mess that was his lions hair, losing himself in the feeling.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh._

_(hey-ey hey)_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh, all,__It's all about us._


End file.
